DALLAS LOVES JOHNNYCAKES
by Macaview2
Summary: Inhaling snow is not a healthy experience and Johnny learns the hard way after he comes down with a killer case of broncitius and has to be nursed back to health (begrudgingly) by Dally.


_**First Outsider's fanfic I've had the **__**pleasure**__****__**to write. **__**Don't**__****__**worry, **__**there**__****__**will be more **__**chapters**__**! **_

* * *

Despite the fact it Johnnycakes Cade was about as cold as witch's tit in a brass bra, he was smiling softly.

It was the middle of the night, a thin blanket of snow smothered the whole town. Johnny had been sleeping by his self in the lot, slowly freezing his skinny ass off. He woke to the strange and painful feeling of inhaling snow, now it felt as though the cold weather had invaded in his sinuses and decided it wasn't going anywhere.

He trekked slowly through the white mush under his feet, staring at it with much resentment and distrust. He knew where he was headed, he was almost there. As he rounded the little row house, he peaked into the window of the middle Curtis boy.

The bed in the corner was a mess of blankets and pillows, as always. A thin and lanky figure was stretched out on it, tangled up in sheets and quilts. Johnny squinted and was able to make out the face, he was surprised to recognize it to be Dallas Winston, one of Johnny's favorite people. Looks like there was another guest in the Curtis household.

Johnny smiled even wider, reaching an alabaster finger up to write something in the frosted glass of the window. He smiled at his work and begin to jimmy the window back open.

Windows in the Curtis house where always left unlocked, incase of drunkened police related emergencies, which happened quite often, surprisingly.

Johnny crawled in the small window, he was an expert at small spaces, he learned how to hide from his fater whenever Mr. Cade was feeling particularly rage-full. Despite this, Johnny's foot somehow got stuck on the legs of the window.

He tumbled onto the floor in a giggling fit, still numb and unable to feel the bruises forming on his knees. He stood up shakily, remembering to close the window so no one else had to suffer in the manner poor precious Johnny did.

The smaller male crept slowly over to the bed, staring at Dally's sleeping form.

At least, Johnny assumed him to be asleep, but he knew better than to trust the sleeping habits of Dallas Winston, the older male could get up at anytime and kick some wild ass. He was Dally, fuck science.

Johnny quietly crawled under the covers next to the older Greaser, hiding his face in Dally's back.

Dallas immediately jolted, Johnny was just so alarmingly cold that it scared the hell out of half-conscious Dally. He tumbled off the bed, thrusting himself into awareness.

"Goddamnit Johnny, if you weren't so fucking cute, I swear I'd kill you right now!" Dallas growled lowly, venom was audible in his lowered voice.

Johnny made the most depressing lost-puppy face known to man, he literally looked like all things good had been sucked out if the world and his kitty had been hit by a car. He was really good at that face, it was another of his special skills.

Dallas huffed and crawled back into bed, ruffling Johnny's dark hair with a huge hand. The little boy always loved the feeling of his scalp being rubbed, ever since he was a small child. Dally knew this, of course.

"You're so cold, kid. Did you sleep outside in the snow?" Dallas ask, sighing and laying back down, looking strait into Johnny's eyes. Johnny just nodded, moving himself closer to Dallas, in search of warmth and comfort.

Dally just pushed him away, mumbling something under his breath. Johnny stubbornly snuggled back up against Dally's side. The older Greaser tried again to remove Johnny from his way too cuddly pose. Johnnycakes continued to smother Dallas with love.

Dallas silently surrendered, allowing Johnny to curl up in a tiny ball and fall asleep, resting his head on Dally's shoulder. In his silent rage, Dally looked up towards the window, mouthing the words written in the frost.

DALLAS LOVES JOHNNYCAKES.

"You little shit."


End file.
